


Through The Eyes

by Lithrone



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithrone/pseuds/Lithrone
Summary: Random moments in the life of the witcher Geralt of Rivia seen through the eyes of another.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Through The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoiler ahead if you haven’t completed the game. This work is created because I have a terrible case of insomnia. Please pardon the typos and grammar errors. Especially grammar because I’m not a native english speaker. Thank you

It was a sunny day in Corvo Bianco when my humble self first saw master witcher, with his double swords on his back and his ragged armor. No, perhaps that is not the most accurate depiction of his state at the time. If I were to be frank, I’d say that he looked terrible. The armor was in a rather pitiful state, stained with blood, ripped in some places, it obviously needs an expert repair or perhaps has to be scrapped altogether. I can immidiately tell that master witcher was weary and in need of a well deserved rest. It was well known that the duchess has employed master witcher’s service to rid us of The Beast of Beauclair, so I took the initiative to prepare a warm bath and a nice bedding as to provide him a good night’s rest. It quickly turned into a routine, him coming in at that state. I suppose it’s to be expected for a man of his profession. 

At first, I did not know what to think of my new master. As a professional majordomo, I prefer not to voice my opinion of my master because it is simply not proper to do so. But this time, I shall for it needs to be voiced that master witcher is a good master. He is a man of very few words, but he never spoke harsly or say anything demeaning to me or our workers. While the master’s not as eloquent as the other nobles and vineyard owners, master witcher obviously is not lacking in good manners. He does not treat us servants as merely servants. I seems to remember when our gardner Mr. Tommy’s daughter suddenly falls ill, the gentleman woke up in the middle of the night to take little Cicily to the nearest doctor, and the master provides coins for her treatment, fully covered down to the last costs. While his purse does not seem bottomless, he cares enough about the estate to provide us the means to restore Corvo Bianco to it’s former glory. 

When I first met him, master witcher candidly said that he’s depending on myself as to oversee the estate because he has no experience at that matter. I take it upon myself to see that it is done. I generally fill my days doing much needed rennovations of the estate and preparing master witcher’s needs. Foods, clothes, baths, anytime the master needed it, I shall see to it that it’s ready. I have to admit that it is no small feat. You see, master witcher often comes in and out of the house at an unusual time. Sometimes he’s away for days and come back in a completely random time of the day. He has no fixed sleeping or eating schedule. I am ashamed to admit that I am often late at providing his meals because a proper meal has to be prepared on the spot, and his unusual work hours does not help my disposition. 

Admitedly, I am not an expert of cuisine. So imagine my relief when one Thursday morning master witcher brought an old lady to our doorstep. Marlene is her name, she’s obviously not in good health so I did my outmost best to nurse her back to health. When she has recovered, master witcher offered her to stay in our estate untill she feels comfortable enough to move on, it was very considerate of him. It turns out that Marlene is an excellent cook! I have to say, it is nice to have her as a part of Corvo Bianco’s staff. 

It has been about 3 months since I first came into the service of master witcher, but I seems to notice that the master have very few guests. The only guest we receive is an occasional person in need of master witcher’s service, one Mr. Palmerin, an accomplished knight in service of the duchess who came to drinks to master witcher’s victory in the tourney held a week past, and also Mr. Liam and Ms. Matilda who supplies a steady stream of the White Wolf. Oh, and also one Mr. Regis, a very polite gentleman who comes twice to chat with master witcher for a few hours, he seems to have quite a burden on his mind from the tone of his conversation with master witcher on one occasion when I passed by while they were conversing. 

Master witcher has no... How do I put it. He has no lady companion, as a man of his stature I can’t imagine him being the kind who repulsed woman. After all, our master is the champion of this year’s tourney, and he granted himself the title of Hero when he slayed the Beast of Beauclair. Also, while it’s still not enormous, he is even a master of a vineyard. Such sterling reputation usually followed a steady stream of interested ladies. In fact, when I came to town for a few occasions, I couldn’t help but overhear some women gossiping about the gentleman and some body parts of him that I refuse to retell for it’s too improper to do so. I also heard that master witcher refused the proposals of 3 seperate ladies to accompany them to the last ball thrown by the duchess. And there’s also several occasions of gifts delivered to our estate from the daughter of Toussaint’s famous vintner Mr. Brodeaux, by the name of Ms. Jeanne, gifts that regretfully have to be sent back per our master’s instruction. 

The workers were starting to speculate that since the guests that master witcher had were mainly men, that our master is simply not interested in women. Untill one day, a rather rude individual barged into the estate without the courtesy of telling me the purpose of her visit. It turns out that she is our lady of the estate when later master witcher introduces her as Madame Yennefer and announced that the lady will be moving in permanently. Being a professional majordomo, I always make sure that every room is ready to use at all times, and on that day, I set myself to work moving the madame’s belongings to the guest room upstairs. Madame Yennefer’s belongings are many and most are.. unique. I seem to recall that there’s one stuffed unicorn she insisted to be put in the master bedroom, three set of sticks she dubbed megascopes to be put in the guests room, and many, many dresses and clothes to be put in both the master bedroom and the guest room since the space in master’s wardrobe is not enough to fit all of her belongings.

The lady spent most nights in the master bedroom. For the first few weeks the staffs are complaining because they caught the lady and master witcher in a rather compromising situations in various places of the estate, to name a few, in the cellar, the stable, the laboratorium, and the kitchen. Poor Ms. Marlene almost had a heart attack catching them in the act. And there’s also the matter of inappropriate noises to be heard at several times of the day. When I informed them of the concerns the workers had, they looked almost ashamed. Almost. 

As I seems to remember their response at the time  
“Well. We will have to be careful next time, witcher. Wouldn’t want to keep traumatizing the workers, would we?” Madame Yennefers smirking quite mischievously.  
Master witcher had the decency to look ashamed, he sighed and put a hand over his face “Damnit Yen, I told you we should wait untill we get to the bedroom”  
“Oh quiet Geralt, you enjoy it as much as I do. Besides, I can cast a charm next time so that none of them would know we’re there”  
I know from that point forward I will permanently be insecure about walking in a seemingny empty and quiet room whenever both the master and the lady are not to be found. 

While master witcher is a good master, he lacks at certain areas. Mainly book keeping and various business administrations. It is imperative for Corvo Bianco to have a good book keeping to manage it’s various expense and incomes. We also have to forsee some planning for the vineyards, schedule the production, formulate the aging process, and various activities around the business. The master and I started working on it a few days after his business with The Beast of Beauclair is finished. Alas, we did not get very far in the process for the master have much to learn in wine making. The master sought the help of fellow vintners to teach him and later, teach Madame Yennefer too, the help comes mainly from Mr. Liam and Ms. Matilda who both owe the master a few favors. Also on several occasions, Mr. Brodeaux, whose daughter fancy our master. Master witcher mentioned that he is helpful and readily helps him although, the master’s relations with Mr. Brodeaux become quite distant since Madame Yennefer came and threa.. ahem, strongly remind Ms. Jeanne to stay away from the master after catching the young Ms. Jeanne flirting with him. 

Madame Yennefer, on the other hand, is a quick study and is very helpful in the management of Corvo Bianco. I suspect she had some experience from a court somewhere. Which I found out later that she have more than enough experience because Madame Yennefer was for a time, an advisor to Aedirn’s king Demavend III and serve briefly as the court sorceress of Nilfgaard in the service of the Emperor himself. Madame Yennefer also spare a lot of effort in enhancing the growing process of the vines in the vineyard. The vines are now growing faster, and from what I can see, we can expect to have a steady production of high grade plump grapes. 

So now while Madame Yennefer do the planning and administrations, master witcher execute the production process. When they’ve both finished their duties they spend their time talking in lazy strolls, laying about in the patio, or if I am to be poetic, simply enjoying each other’s company. Not to mention the regular extracurricular activities they have. Madame Yennefer forgot to put up the charms sometimes.

A perfect life? Not necessarily. They had their share of the occasional bouts of fights. I seem to recall one day when they are loud enough to be heard from the servant’s quarters. Madame Yennefer was angry enough that the workers swear they saw sparks flying. I was thankfully away at the time. Master witcher did not sleep at the estate that night. Or the next. The master came back 3 days later when the madame was instructing the workers on how to fertilize the grounds, walking up to her holding one crumpled lilacs bouquet. I have half a mind to take it from the master, throw it in the ditch, and prepare a fresh bouquet for the master for we have some lilacs growing in the garden, but at that time I felt that it wouldn’t be the right thing to do. The master utter a sincere words of apology and gave pitiful bouquet to the madame right then. The madame’s gaze is terrifying enough to scare the workers to immediately excuse themselves. The room was unnaturally quiet untill they emerged out of it 2 hours later. 

The other day master witcher accidentally botched a batch of vines and the madame was quite furious since it was supposed to be one of the best batch. Again, they argue quite loudly into the night. That morning I was going outside to start an early day where I inspect the grounds. From a distance I found the madame holding the master’s jaw in her hand and overhears the madame apologizing for her over reaction to the master who apparently pull an all nighter to try fixing his previous mistake. The words were too soft, too intimate that I knew right then that it was a very private moment, that the madame only ever speaks those words to the master. I didn’t finish my inspection in fear of interrupting them. That day when the workers searched for me, I claimed to have overslept. 

There were several occasions of fights but the master and the madame always manage to sort it out in the end and their relationship, from what my humble self can observe, becomes stronger each time afterwards.


End file.
